Better Feelings
by Elwine-Amrys
Summary: Modern AU It's Merlin's theatre debut and Arthur just can't keep his eyes off him.


**A.N. Soooo, I've wanted to write a modern AU for a while and I went to go see a play tonight. I know those two things aren't related, but I went to go see the play alone and so had some free time during the interval and this story jumped on me (thank god for spare pens and sticky notes). I only had time to write the first few paragraphs during the interval and then wrote the rest as soon as I got home. The play this is set about is '39 Steps' and Merlin is playing the lead character Richard Hannay (Merlin and Arthur are kind of fresh graduates, so they're about 22 or 23 maybe?), it such a good play! Anyway! I know this isn't the best story in the world and I apologise fore any mistakes made but it's not beta'd as I have no clue where my beta is and I kinda reaaaally wanna publish it before I have to go back to revision. I hope you all like it! and please review :) Also it's a one-shot! I feel like I should mention this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin the BBC does, and I don't own 39 Steps either!!**

He stared at the glaringly red velvet. The lights had dimmed five minutes before and now he was left to wait. Dozens of voices faded into nothing as the curtains swished open. He smiled as a young male sprinted onto the stage, his dark hair flopping into his eyes. Even in 1930s costume with his hair supposedly slicked back, it was still a mess.

Merlin's or rather 'Richard's' first words rang through the quietened theatre. Laughter quickly followed. He settled back into his chair, a grin tugging at his face. Even from the back of the playhouse he could see the joy in his friend's eyes. Arthur wished he could've been closer to the stage though, in fact he did have a front row ticket, but thanks to a dark haired idiot's insecurity he'd had to sneak in to the performance. Merlin had made Arthur promise on his laptop that he would not, under any circumstances attend Merlin's opening night. At the time Arthur had indeed made said promise, but really, the blonde would never miss Merlin's professional debut even for the sake of his prized laptop.

The play continued and the audience were in stitches. Arthur himself was barking out laughter every five minutes. The writing was genius and the acting fantastic. Arthur always knew his best friend was talented, but up until this moment he didn't realise how talented. Merlin was radiant.

His laughter quietened for a moment though, while roars went up around him Arthur sat silent. Merlin had just dipped the sexy female lead and was now promptly kissing the life out of her. A spark of envy pulsed through Arthur's veins, it's just acting he had to remind himself. The thing about Arthur and Merlin's relationship was there was much more beneath the surface then many thought. Arthur was madly in love with Merlin, had been since the day Merlin had told him what an insufferable prat he was (also known as the first day they met). Ever since that first day at university, the two had become best friends, Merlin had often said being his best friend was really the only option as they had to live together for three years, and being a pacifist meant murder was out of the question. Arthur had fallen for the idiot hard, but be damned if he was going to tell him!

* * *

The curtains swiftly closed leaving half of Merlin's corpse exposed upon the stage. He lay still as he felt the normal tug at his ankle dragging him fully through the curtains and out of the gaze of his audience. Clambering to his feet he laughed with Sophia before rushing off the stage. Man did he need some water, those lights didn't half make a man sweat, thank god for intervals!

"They love us!" Merlin jumped at the gushing voice behind him. Swiftly turning on his heels he came face to face with Lance, another member of the cast. "They really really love us! I was so damn nervous they weren't going to!"

"You weren't the only one mate" Merlin sighed in relief at his friend. "Hey, did you happen to see Arthur in the crowd?"

"Nope." Lance noted the frown on Merlin's face at his answer, "didn't you make him promise you he wouldn't come?"

"Well yeah, but erm...." Lance raised his eyebrow at the mumbling Merlin. "I was sort of, maybe hoping he'd turn up anyway." Merlin's frown deepened at what he was saying and Lance's bark of laughter.

"It's your own fault for making your lover boy promise on his laptop then!" Merlin's head shot up.

"A, he is NOT my lover boy" Merlin glared at Lance and promptly made his second point before Lance could get in a comment "and B we do NOT mention my unrequited feelings towards the blonde haired prat! You know this!"

"A, you wish he was and he is" Merlin tried to ignore that remark and the knowing twinkle that had suddenly appeared in Lance's eyes. "And B, fine we won't mention your REQUITED feelings toward the blonde haired prat. Before you say anything I have it on good authority that they are requited." Lance pranced off leaving a shocked Merlin behind.

Merlin quickly shook off the conversation with Lance. Making his way back to the stage he felt the familiar adrenalin rush as his foot hit the set flooring. Moving towards the table in the centre he sat on the wooden chair. Glancing around he smiled at Mathew who sat opposite him. He just had to wait for the curtains to open and the best feeling he had ever experienced to wash over him once more.

* * *

Arthur stood applauding and cheering with the rest of the audience. It was an amazing performance and all the cast and crew deserved the standing ovation they were getting, but the most deserving in Arthur's eyes was Merlin. He'd been fucking brilliant in Arthur's opinion.

The curtains finally closed and the dozens of voices started up once more, though this time they discussed their enjoyment of the play they had just witnessed rather than if they had remembered to put the washing on. Arthur smiled as he overheard the many variations of praise for his best friend. Fighting his way through the crowd he finally managed to make it backstage. He'd visited Merlin in rehearsals a few times but the long white corridors were confusing when he had no-one to guide him. Following the distant sound of laughter he walked down the length of one of the corridors, glad that the laughter was getting louder as he moved forward.

"Wa-hey! Lover boy is here!" Lance cheered upon seeing Arthur enter the celebration, Arthur's response was obviously a very manly blush and a glare in Lance's direction. Lance knew of Arthur's feelings but had sworn never to tell Merlin of them. "Awwwww you know I don't mean it, well I do but, just get it together you two already." Now, as Lance had indeed seen Arthur in the audience he figured that during the interval telling Merlin of Arthur's feelings was not really a bad thing as the day seemed to be one of breaking promises. Laughing at Arthur's very manly blush he jerked his thumb towards another corridor. "He's just down there, first door on the left."

Arthur still blushing, stumbled his way to the door Lance had told him of. Knocking once he pushed open the light wooden door. "You were fantastic Merlin! Absolutely fucking brilliant!" Arthur blurted as soon as the door was shut behind him. Turning he saw a barely clothed Merlin staring at him, eyebrow raised. Suddenly the rest of his praise for the boy in front of him was lost in his very dry mouth. Arthur's eyes raked over Merlin's pale and extremely lickable flesh. Moving up Merlin's slender form his eyes landed upon Merlin's full pink lips. Blood was rushing somewhere a lot further down then his cheeks as he met Merlin's eyes.

"You were not meant to be here. If I recall you made a promise to stay the hell away or your laptop would get it." Merlin's eyebrow was still raised in defiance, but Arthur knew Merlin far too well, he could see the happiness in Merlin's eyes.

"If you really think I would miss your debut performance, you who means more to me than my laptop, hell means more to me than anyone or anything else, you're fucking crazy!" The words came out low and far more emotional than Arthur had intended. Raking his eyes once more up Merlin's body, and happily being a little shocked by the growing bulge in his boxers, he met Merlin's eyes once more. "Now, you were fucking brilliant Merlin, I've never seen you so radiant! I couldn't take my eyes off you." Seeing the true joy spark in Merlin's ice blue eyes Arthur decided to take a very big leap. Taking a shaky breath and running a frustrated hand through his blonde hair, Arthur stared Merlin straight in the eye. "Fuck it! I love you, always have, always bloody will!" Arthur strode towards a very shocked Merlin and pressed his lips hungrily against the brunette's.

Merlin was glued to the spot by those words, so many emotions rushing through him all at once. But before he could respond in a similar fashion he was pressed firmly against a wall and very much enjoying a desperate kiss with Arthur. Eventually the kissing stopped, Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin's, eyes closed and a smile gracing his now swollen lips. Taking in the sight before him, Merlin grinned "I love you too" before quickly adding "prat" before the whole thing got too girly.

Merlin learnt that night, after much kissing, lack of clothing and moaning; that when it came to Arthur, he could experience way better feelings than the one acting gave him.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review :) Also! I was thinking of doing another chapter, but it would probably end up being just smut of how exactly all of Merlin's wondrous feelings with Arthur came about so I probably won't :P**


End file.
